


First Date: when your friends won't leave you alone

by TheDragonKat



Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, The two being cute, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney), small angst but gets stopped quickly, the others follow Varigo on their date, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: It is time for the first date. But the others are following. It is a good thing as well since they do help
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First Date: when your friends won't leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar and spelling

Hugo was so excited. Varian was finally cleared by the doctor to leave the medical room and it was time to plan for their first date. Once Varian learned it was the princess’s birthday, he insisted that by the day of their date. Hugo was at first hesitant since Varian was friends with the princess and hated to be the reason he missed her birthday. Varian already missed two from being on his journey. But Varian kept on insisting.

“I can give her present to her before we head out. I do not like the party part. You know that. I much rather be with you. Come on. I would not suggest this if I did not want to do it” Varian says. Hugo could not deny him that so they planned what they should do. Varian did leave a mystery activity that he wanted he surprised Hugo with. “If you do not mind, one being a surprised. I will tell you if you feel more comfortable” he asks.

“No. It is okay. I am looking for it” Hugo smiles. Now, it is the day of their date and Hugo was putting on some clothes that Donella got him for his date. It was nothing fancy, but Hugo felt like for a date he should wear something a little different. He went with a plain green top but did not have any spikes. He kept his gloves. Some blue pants and black shoes meant for a lot of walking around. Now he was just waiting for Varian to get him. 

“Hugo I am here” Varian calls out as he knocks on the door. Hugo opens the door and sees Varian. Varian was also in a deep blue shirt, white pants, and black shoes. Of course, he still had his gloves and goggles. The two look at each and blush.

“Look good.” They say at the time before laughing.

“So, let's get going. First we are grabbing lunch” Hugo says with Varian nodding. Varian grabs Hugo’s hand and they head off, both if their faces’ red.

Meanwhile, they were being watched by four people. Nuru, Yong, Donella and Cyrus. At first the four did not see each other but after they started to follow the couple, they saw each other.

“So, following Varian and Hugo on their date?” Cyrus asked looking at the other three.

“Of course. You know how long they've been pinning for each other. It was annoying.” Nuru explains.

“Was so happy when they finally admitted their feelings. Though do wish it was under better circumstances. Oh well, take what you can get” Yong rubs the back of his neck.

“I want to be sure the date is not ruined. Hugo has dated before, but none were serious. This is the time he is looking for a serious relationship. “ Donella crosses her arms.

“Please don’t interfere with the date too much. Relationships are a series of ups and downs. They need to figure things out on their own. Though we can stop things out of their control. “ Cyrus smirks.

“How do you know about relationships?” Nuru asks.

“I am married actually” Cyrus shows off his wedding ring. “I can’t wait to tell Mona that Hugo is dating someone.” he smiles.

“So, he is the only one here who has had a good serious relationship.” Yong nods. The girls glared at him.

“I am a princess. I can’t date whoever I pleased.” Nuru crossed her arms.

“Is that why you did not ask out Amb-” Yong starts but Nuru covers his mouth with her hand.

“Shut up” Nuru says before removing her hand quickly “You just licked my hand” she growled.

“We've been talking for a while. We should catch up to the boys” Donella goes in the direction the boys went. The others follow her.

“Ms. Nuru, I think you should ask whoever that was. You are still young. This kingdom lets their princess date a former thief. I am sure if your parents see how much I love this person, they will let you date them. You never know until you try” Cyrus smiles as they reached the restaurant the boys are in. Nuru looks down then nods.

“Thank you. I will contact her” Nuru whispers as they enter the building .They sit down out of sight from the couple. It looks like Varigo was having fun. They were laughing together. Soon a waiter goes over to them and they order food. Donella gets up and sneaks into the kitchen.

“Why?” Yong asked, confused.

“That waiter is someone Donella knows but Hugo does not. Let's say bad blood between them” Cyrus explains.

“Hey, why are people so dumb with love? Will I be like that?” Yong asks. Nuru shots Yong a glare. He was always a very blunt person.

“That is one way to put it” Cyrus chuckles. “Everyone is different with love. Love is not one emotion. It can be many. No one is ready for it when they first start. So, can’t say you will be like Varian and Hugo, but you won’t know until you are in love.” he finishes.

“How were you like when you met your wife?” Yong asks? Cyrus blushes.

“I am not telling you any embarrassing stories of me. Good try” Cyrus says. Yong snaps his fingers and mutters something to himself. Soon Donella came back.

“That problem was taken care of.” Donella smirks as she looks out the window to see that guy heavily bruised and bleeding running away. The staff were looking at Donella with fear.

“What did you do to him? Aren’t you scared someone will tell on you?” Nuru asked in a low tone.

“I would like to see them try. That guy won’t say anything. Today is a big day that no one will risk ruining it unless it is really serious. If they do tell, I will have time to get away” Donella looks at the boys. A different waiter delivered their food. The staff was giving them the best service they could. Varigo was having the best time ever. They did not notice the fear from the staff. They were too caught up in each other. They even did the “feed each other” couple thing.

“Finally, Varigo sailed” Yong whispers watching the couple. The adults looked confused.

“That is what Yong calls them. He likes to combine people’s names to make a couple name. And in his kingdom, relationships are really associated with sailing so that is why he said “sailed”” Nuru explains. The adults nod. The couple get up and head to the next thing for their date. Along the way, Donella and Cyrus saw the Stabbington brothers. Hugo seemed to notice them and was trying to stay in crowded areas. 

“Those are the Stabbington brothers, I think. Match the description that Varian gave. They hate Eugene. They must be wanting to hurt Varian to get to Eugene” Nuru says. Cyrus nods and sneaks over to the brothers.

“Sorry. Well, actually not sorry” Cyrus grins as he knocks the brothers’ heads together. He then dragged them over to an alley and made a lot of noise to attract guards. He then snuck back to the group. “That problem solved” he wipes his hands.

“Man, for a big guy, can sneak around really well” Yong says impressed as they continued to follow the couple to an old looking bookstore.

“All who work for me can sneak to some intent. Cyrus is not the best since he is so big. But I never put him on missions where sneaking is important. He can get away with it here since people are more interested in the festival.” Donella explains as they wait outside a bit. “And of course, the two go to a place like this for a date” she shakes her head. They enter the store and hide behind the bookshelves. They can hear the couple talking.

“This store has some of the best books for alchemy. It always has some old books and scrolls so maybe we can find some ancient blueprints for things you can build” Varian looks through the books.

“Oh. They have a first edition Marc Panko. His inventions were so cool.” Hugo looks at the book. “I have an idea. How about we look around and find the other a present than see who has the better gift.” he smirks.

“Well giving gifts is not about who has the better one, but I am not one to turn down a challenge” Varian cracks his fingers.

“Three, two, one, go” the two say than off they go looking around for a present. The group rolled their eyes but quickly went to a better hiding place, so the couple did not see them. After an hour, Varigo brought the presents and was ready to show them. They gave each other a book. Each looked surprised.

“This is a book for robots like Cheese. All about how to take care of them and to do repairs” Hugo’s eyes watered.

“This is a first edition Demanitus. All his works. I have been looking for this since I was young” Varian’s voice wavery with emotions. The two look at each and hug each other.

“Thank you” Varigo said at the same time. 

“I don’t know who won that but don’t care” Hugo smiles. Varian nods. They look at each for a few more seconds before grabbing the others hand and off to the next spot for their date.

“That was so cute” Nuru whispers as the group follows.

“I know. The two are so made for each other. Varigo was meant to be” Yong happily skipping. Soon they were in a huge crowded place filled with people dancing. Varian was showing Hugo how to do the dance off on the side. Once Hugo got the hang of the dance, they joined the group of others dancing. The couple looked like they were having a ton of fun. But another couple was glaring at Varian. And started to try to ruin the couple’s dance. Nuru looks around and gets an idea. She goes over to some maids from the castle who were watching.

“Hey, Sorry for bothering you. But I want to join the dance but don’t want others to know who I am. “ Nuru asks.

“Sure. We understand. Girls” one maid said as the other nod. They quickly sound Nuru. One put a hat on her head to hide her hair. Another put on a cloak to hide her clothes.

“Thank you. I will return these after I am done dancing” Nuru says going over to the dancing crowd. She has been to this festival before, so she knows the dance. She goes over the mean couple and starts trying to trip them. They glare at her, but she just glares back.

“Leave that couple alone.” Nuru demands.

“But one of them used to terrorize our kingdom. I don’t understand why he was pardon” the girl said. The guy nods. Nuru does a spin and causes the two to fall to the ground. The mean couple got a look of Nuru’s face on the ground and knew who it was. Rapunzel had announced that Nuru was there when she first arrived. They knew their word would not have as much weight as hers. They quickly got up and left.

“Finally.” Nuru says as she continues to dance to not draw questions. She hated to use her royal status like that, but it was the only thing she could do. Once the dance was over, she returns the hat and cloak to the maids.

“Again. Thank you so much” Nuru smiles

“No problem. Glad you can have fun.” a maid smiles back. Nuru goes over to the group.

“That was very quick thinking” Donella praised.

“Nuru has gotten so good at coming up with plans on the spot. “ Yong says as they wait for the couple to head to their next date spot. Varigo was catching their breaths. The group was so happy to see the big smiles on the couple’s faces. Soon Varigo is off to their next spot.

“Man, they really had a full day planned” Donella follows.

“The two always did like using the best of each day. This is their first date, so they want it to be special.” Yong explains as they arrive at a different restaurant as last time. Looks like it was dinner time. The group found another hidden table. The dinner was pretty uneventful. Nothing bad happened. But the couple had a great time. They ordered all their favorites. The staff even gave them free desert when they found out it was their first date. 

The couple was now just walking around with Varian showing Hugo his favorite spots. This happened until it was dark, and Varian took Hugo over to the waters.

“I know what they are doing next. It is the best part” Nuru says as the group follows. Nuru and Varian get a boat.

“It should be dark enough, why not get a little closer” Yong asks as Nuru keeps the boat a distance from Varigo’s boat.

“You will see.” Nuru smirks waiting for the moment. 

“Wait, thing I know this as well, Ulla talked about this, but I never seen it before” Donella says looking at the sky.

“So, a boat ride is your surprise?” Hugo asks looking at the water.

“There is more. First time on the boat for this. So be a first for both of us. Through probably be prettier to you” Varian chuckles. Soon lights appeared all around the castle and from other boats. Hugo looked around as the lights went up.

“Lanterns” Hugo whispers as he looks up. 

“Yep. It is always such a pretty event. But one never forgets their first time seeing them up close” Varian smiles. Hugo pulls Varian close to him and they watch the lanterns together. 

Hugo had never seen anything this before. The festivals in the Iron Kingdom were all about celebrating the nobles and were very dull. The sky was always filled in smog, so the stars were always blocked. But here the sky is clear. The stars and lanterns were so pretty together. 

“Thank you for showing me this.” Hugo says softly.

“I thought you would like this” Varian smiles looking at Hugo. Hugo looks back. The two get close like they were about to kiss but pulled away at the last second.

“Sorry” they say. “No need to say sorry” they say again together. They both start to laugh.

“I want to kiss you but feels a little fast. This date has been fun, and I did enjoy being with you. Just this is my first relationship and just a little nervous” Varian rubs the back of his neck.

“It is okay. I feel the same. I have been in relationships before, but none were serious. This is my serious relationship and I do want it to be serious. I don’t want to rush things. “ Hugo says.

“We have all the time in the world. “ Varian smiles.

“Oh yeah. I want to tell the others about my past and well everything” Hugo says. Varian’s smile falls.

“You mean the betrayal thing?” Varian asks.

“I will leave out what happened with Ulla, but they need to know. I can’t lie to your family” Hugo sighs.

“How about we hold off until after they know you better to tell?” Varian asks.

“I was willing to hide it while we were in the medical room since I did not want to be separated from you and Donella would not let me until I was healed. But I don’t want to hide it. I know they won’t like me but hiding it will make it worse.” Hugo explains.

“If you are really set on this then fine but tell me if they get too harsh. I will set them straight” Varian says.

“I am sure after they see how much I care about you, they will understand. Plus, a lot of your family are criminals so can’t be that bad” Hugo smiles. Varian nods. The two watched the lanterns until the light went out. Soon fireworks started to light up the sky.

“This is new,” Varian says in awe as he watched.

“Yong. While you were knocked out, Yong sold his fireworks to the castle. This must be why they wanted them” Hugo says. The fireworks were so pretty and colorful. They were for sure Yong’s.

“Today was such much fun.” Varian smiles as they head back to the castle. Inside the castle the group was waiting for them.

“Hope you had fun, you two” Nuru smiles. Yong was a bundle of excitement. 

“Yeah. Please tell us everything.” Yong bounces up and down.

“They just got back. Let them rest. It was a long day” Cyrus chuckles.

“You two look happy so the date seems like a success” Donella nods.

“You four better not be waiting here this whole time. And Yong those fireworks were beautiful” Varian smiles. Yong runs up to hug Varian.

“Well we should head back to our rooms.” Hugo yawns. Everyone nodded and off they went to their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day since Hugo will be telling everyone at the castle about his past.

  
  
  
  



End file.
